


Výhodná dohoda

by RyusukeZoi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyusukeZoi/pseuds/RyusukeZoi
Summary: Ivan a Ludwig jsou tankisté v období 2. světové války. Třetí říše už je na ústupu a Ludwig při jedné z prohraných bitev vyměnil sebe za bezpečí civilistů a svých podřízených. Nečekal ale komu vlastně padne do rukou. Byla to výhodná dohoda?





	Výhodná dohoda

**Author's Note:**

> Je to jednorázovka a moje snaha popsat sexuální scénu. Ten příběh před a po si budete muset domyslet ;-)  
> Je tam jen pár cizích slov. Nejsou těžká a jsou psaná v latince, tak jim snad porozumíte   
> Dorogoi - drahoušek, miláček

 

Díval se za kolonou, jak odjíždí. Měl hrozný strach. Nevěděl, co s ním bude. Nevěděl, jestli ten ruský velitel dodrží slovo. Nevěděl, co bude s jeho jednotkou. Prakticky zradil Říši, poslal svoje muže někam na východ do ruského zajetí a sám se stal ruským zajatcem. Den nemohl být lepší. Zůstal sám mezi nepřáteli. Nenechali ho dívat se moc dlouho. Sovětský voják, který ho měl na starosti, ho dloubl puškou mezi lopatky. Klasické mezinárodní gesto, které říká „hni se“. Takto ho nahnal na rampu nákladního auta. Pouta mu nesundali. Seděl nepohodlně a cítil se hrozně.

 

Jeli asi tři hodiny. Z korby auta viděl německé civilisty, které zachránil před nahnáním do minového pole. Byli tak zbídačení. Kdysi tak hrdý národ teď utíkal jen s pár kufříky osobních věcí z míst, které nedávno neprávem zabral. Rusové, kteří s ním jeli na korbě náklaďáku, pohvizdovali a pískali na každou mladší ženu, která šla v tom chumlu lidí. Smáli se. Ludwig to tiše pozoroval. Nepřátelé co se smáli jeho poraženému národu. Nikdy, ani když byli přesvědčení, že mají Moskvu na dosah, se nesmál utrpení lidí žijících v Sovětském svazu. Možná že mu něco uteklo… něco v téhle válce nebylo správné. Tedy ne že by válka mohla být správná, ale v téhle to bylo úplně špatně. Rusové se pokaždé nechali slyšet (posunky, rukama a nohama) že jenom oplácí, co jim bylo uděláno. Ale Ludwig si byl jistý, že žádný Němec by neudělal něco nehodného správného germánského vojáka. Válka měla svá pravidla… a ta se prostě neporušovala. Byl tedy skálopevně přesvědčený, že mu Rusové lžou. Nutno podotknout, že Ludwig byl na svůj věk a postavení hodně naivní.

 

Ruská kolona se po několika hodinách zastavila u menšího městečka. Bylo vylidněné. Všichni před Rusy utekli. Voják – teď už Ludwig věděl, že se jmenuje Dimitri- Němce vyzval, aby šel s ním. Puškou na něj nepřestal ani na vteřinu mířit. Bylo to hrozně nepříjemné. Seskočili z náklaďáku. Pro Ludwiga to bylo trochu nepohodlné s pouty na rukách, ale raději se nevzpíral. Pak ho Dimitri odvedl do prázdného domku, kde ho nechal sedět v kuchyni. Ludwig slyšel, jak někdo něco těžkého opřel o dveře domku, aby nemohl utéct. Ani by se nepokoušel, ale chápal je. Jen tiše seděl a rozmýšlel, co s ním bude.

 

Asi po dvou hodinách za ním znovu Dimitri přišel a odvedl ho do jiného – daleko bohatšího domu, kde v krbu plápolal oheň a z kuchyně bylo cítit dobré jídlo. U Krbu v křesle seděl zástupce útvaru kapitán Braginski a četl si nějaké hlášení. Dimitri mu předal rusky nějakou zprávu, pak beze slova sundal Ludwigovi pouta. Se salutováním se posléze otočil a odešel z místnosti. Ludwiga tam nechal stát.

 

„Pojď sem…“ přivolal ho Ivan a ukázal na židli u stolu – naznačil, aby si sedl. Mladík se zaváháním poslechl. Vůbec nevěděl, jak se má chovat. „Máš hlad?“ zeptal se Ivan. Mladý německý velitel – jeho kořist – seděl nehnutě na židli, jakoby byl vytesaný z kamene. Snad ani nedýchal. „Dohoda je dohoda. Souhlasil jsi a já jsem ti na jednu stranu moc vděčný. Nemusel jsem rozkázat, aby se uskutečnila ta jatka. Měl bys na sebe být … jak je to slovo? Hrdý.“ Ivanova němčina byla skvělá… ale ruský přízvuk v ní byl znatelný. Němec se jen pousmál a trochu sklopil hlavu, ale neřekl nic.

 

Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře a po Ivanově vyzvání dovnitř vstoupil Dimitri s tácem „pozdrav od Plukovníka Petrova pane majore.“ Řekl a položil tác na stůl. „tady pane…“ vytáhl ještě z tašky dvě flašky čiré tekutiny. Ivan jen pokýval hlavou a Dimitri bez dalších slov odešel. „Jez… musíš být vyhladovělý, podle toho co jsem viděl, jste se pořádně nenajedli už dlouho.“ Narážel na pár shnilých brambor, které našli mezi zásobami německých obránců.

 

„Nejedl jsem tak dlouho, že by se mi asi udělalo zle, kdybych tohle snědl“ ukázal Němec na hostinu na tácu.

 

„To jistě…Vezmi si alespoň trochu. Potřebuji tě při síle…“ nedal se odbýt Ivan. Mile se na Němce usmíval a ten se pokoušel zůstat v klidu a pokud možno vlídnost opětovat, ale něco v tom muži ho přece jen znepokojovalo…snad to byl ten podivný úsměv. Nakonec se přece jen natáhl a vzal si do úst pár soust nějaké uzeniny. Ivan ho celou dobu pozoroval s tím podivným úsměvem. Mezitím co se mladý voják sytil, přešel ke stolu, otevřel si láhev vodky, kterou Dimitri přinesl a i s dvěma kalíšky se posadil vedle blonďatého velitele… beze slova nalil do obou kalíšků čirý alkohol. „Na spláchnutí“ usmál se a posunul jeden z kalíšků k Ludwigovi.

 

O hodinu později:

 

„Vážně nejsem zvyklý pít… Zvlášť tohle…“ ukázal Němec na prázdnou láhev vodky.

 

„Myslím, že se podceňuješ… jde ti to velmi dobře“ zasmál se Ivan. Na něm se alkohol vážně moc nepodepsal… na rozdíl od Ludwiga. Ten měl zarudlé tváře a alkoholem zapálený plamínek mu plápolal v očích. „No… konečně se dostaneme k zábavnější části večera“ usmál se Ivan a vzal Němci kalíšek z rukou. Ten se trochu nechápavě podíval a snad chvíli bojoval s touhou přitáhnout si kalíšek s alkoholem zpátky. Ivan se tomu jen usmál „zase nechci, abys byl pod obraz… Jen trochu v náladě, abys z toho taky něco měl…“

 

Ludwig se zatvářil ještě nechápavěji „prosím?“ zeptal se. „To nic dorogoi… to nic…“ Ivanova ruka se pomalu přesunula k Němcově stehnu a začala ho hladit. „co?... co to…?“ Ludwig nechápal a snažil se ruku setřást, ale Ivan si klidně opřel i druhou ruku o jeho druhé stehno. Vojáka tak přišpendlil na místě, pak se mu podíval do očí „ta dohoda pořád platí. Záleží jen na tobě, jak se bude zacházet s tvými muži. Nechal jsem je odvést do zajetí na jihu. Tam je teplo a zásoby jídla na takové úrovni, že budou schopni se postarat i o zajatce… ale stačí jedno slovo a nechám je převézt na Sibiř… a už je nikdo nikdy neuvidí. Rozumíme si?“ Ten milý úsměv na Ivanově tváři najednou jakoby se změnil v něco pitoreskního.

 

Děsivý úšklebek náhle vyhnal veškerý alkohol Ludwigovi z hlavy… pohled se mu rozjasnil, a opilý úsměv nahradil strach. „Co ode mě vlastně chceš?“ zeptal se tiše… podezřívavě. Ivan hned neodpověděl… místo toho začal hladit jeho stehno stále výš. „Vážně sis myslel, že bych tě mohl nějak využít z informačních důvodů? K čemu dorogoi? Válku jste už prakticky prohráli. Nejsi ani dost vysoko postavený na to, abys měl nějakou cenu při vyjednávání… máš pro mě jedinou výhodu. Vypadáš k světu… Líbíš se mi…Takže teď záleží jenom na tobě, co bude dál. Já svoje slovo dodržím – tvým mužům se nic nestane… ale jen pod podmínkou, že i ty dodržíš svou část dohody.“ … „to je vydírání“ zašeptal Němec. „Vskutku? Dovol mi říct, že si toho nejsem vědom“ ušklíbl se Ivan ironicky a hrubě vytáhl mladíka ze židle, chytil ho pod ramenem a dotáhl ho až ke dveřím v severní části místnosti

 

„Takže ještě jednou a tentokrát naposledy – uděláš, co po tobě chci, nebo ne?“ Ludwig neodpovídal… zrudla mu tvář a panenky mu těkaly po místnosti, jakoby hledal únik… Ivan čekal. Pak se ozvalo jen tiché „pro svoje muže udělám cokoliv“. Ivan se usmál a otevřel dveře do místnosti, která zřejmě kdysi bývala ložnicí pána domu. Teď tady zbyla jen velká postel s matrací a pár vyprázdněných skříněk. Ivan vtáhl Ludwiga dovnitř a zavřel za nimi dveře.

 

* * *

Hrubě shodil mladíka na matraci a hned mu znemožnil pohyb váhou vlastního těla. Modré oči se k němu zděšeně zvedly. Němec se snažil bránit a napínal svaly, aby ho odstrčil, ale proti Ivanovi neměl šanci. „Nein! Nein!“ snažil se znít autoritativně, ale vzhledem k situaci to zrovna nezapůsobilo.

 

„Šššš… Upokoysa!“ ušklíbl se Ivan … „říkám ti, uklidni se!“ zopakoval po chvíli německy. „Čím víc se budeš bránit a prát, tím víc mě budeš nutit k agresivitě. To chceš? Mám ti ublížit? Nebo snad mám nařídit, aby postříleli tvoje muže? To totiž klidně můžu.“ Zavrněl vítězně Ivan. Ludwig pod ním okamžitě zjihl. „Nein…“ zavrtěl poraženě hlavou. Měl stále zrudlý obličej. Těžko říct, jestli studem, nebo vztekem. Ivan se k němu sklonil a pohladil ho po vlasech „tak je to správně. Hodný kluk“ zasmál se.

 

Ludwig se přestal bránit. Odevzdaně spustil ruce na matraci. Ivan si ale nemohl nevšimnout, jak se mu třese ret… jak usilovně zavírá oči, jak zrychleně dýchá. „Strach?“ zeptal se tiše, s podtónem výsměchu v hlase „Ale no tak, dorogoi… děláš to přeci pro svoje muže, da? Jsi tak dobrý velitel… Kdo jiný by tohle podstoupil hmm? Řekl jsi, že pro ně uděláš cokoliv, da?“ Němec pomalu přikývl. Oči stále zavřené. „Dobře… pojď sem!“ Ivan ho hrubě chytil za paži a vytáhl do sedu „teď už víš, co to pro tebe znamená“ ušklíbl se. Bez dalšího vyptávání mu začal rozepínat uniformu. Ludwig nespolupracoval, ale ani neodporoval. Prostě jen seděl a nechal sebou zacházet jako s hadrovou panenkou. Ta zvláštní odevzdanost nad osudem se Ivanovi vůbec nezamlouvala. Chtěl se cítit jako dobyvatel, jako lovec, který si podrobí kořist. Chtěl z toho ukázkového vzoru árijské rasy dostat nějaké zajímavější reakce. Tiše doufal, že mladíkovi ta rezignace na odpor moc dlouho nevydrží.

 

„Zvedni ruce!“ poručil, aby mohl z Němce stáhnout nátělník. Blonďák poslechl a v další chvíli se Ivan mohl podívat na jeho nahou hruď. Byl dobře stavěný. Tělo měl vytrénované, samý sval. Chloupky na hrudi byly tak světloučké, že skoro nebyly vidět. U horního okraje černých tankistických kalhot se rýsovala světlá cestička navádějící jako šipka dolů. Na levém rameni pak Ludwiga zdobila hluboká jizva, nejspíš po průstřelu. Ivan si přitáhl Němcovu psí známku „hmm 107… hezké číslo. Krev 0+ … čtu správně?“ podíval se na něj. Mladý voják se třásl. Ivan si nebyl jistý, jestli na mladíka není příliš velká zima. Němci vůči zimě rozhodně odolní nebyli. „Komunikuj!“ poručil přísněji, když se blonďák stále neměl k odpovědi.

„Jo správně“ zazněla prostá odpověď.

„Zjevně nemáš náladu na tlachání, tak přejdeme rovnou k věci ne? … mám pro tebe práci“ Ivan počkal, než Němec otevře oči, aby zjistil, co se po něm chce. Když se konečně ty pomněnkově modré oči podívaly, zle se usmál „S něčím mi pomůžeš, da?“ Zašeptal tiše Ivan. Rukou vjel do Ludwigových zlatavých vlasů a pevně ho za ně chytil. Druhou rukou si začal rozepínat opasek a kalhoty. Mladík začal panikařit, ale stačilo mu prudce zaklonit hlavu a zklidnil se. Alespoň tedy fyzicky. V jeho nádherně modrých očích byl vidět strach a totální panika. Ivan se zachichotal „jsi rozkošný, vážně dorogoi… Moc se mi líbíš. Tvoje oči, vlasy… máš hezký obličej, tvůj hlas, když se snažíš znít autoritativně… líbí se mi, že se tak staráš o životy svých lidí… Nejsi, jako ostatní, se kterými jsem se potkal na bojišti. Rozhodně jsi z nich nejlepší. Jediný jsi přežil… několikrát!“ chválil Ivan.

 

Konečně se mu podařilo uvolnit opasek a rozepnout kalhoty. Ivan sklonil tvář přímo až k té Ludwigově. Cítil jeho dech na tváři. Skoro se dotýkali rty. Němec měl snahu ucuknout, ale Ivanova ruka ho udržela na místě. Modré oči se se strachem podívaly do těch skoro nachových. Ty se usmívaly stejně krutě, jako jejich majitel. Přesto někde pod tou fialovou studenou hradbou plál oheň. Ivan vdechl vůni muže před sebou. Vybavil se mu klidný letní den někde na louce… jazykem si navlhčil rty „… a právě pro tohle všechno tě tolik chci…“ zašeptal. Jejich rty se tak několikrát o sebe otřely. V Ivanově těle to vyvolávalo sladké vlny touhy, které mířily pod jeho pas. A právě tam teď cítil potřebu cizí pomoci. Začal táhnout Ludwigovu hlavu dolů „tady mi pomoz… víš jak na to?“ zasmál se a pohladil volnou rukou Němce po tváři. Prsty pak sjel dolů k jeho bradě a jemným tlakem ho donutil vzhlédnout „buď tak laskav … dorogoi“. Jeho bradu pak pustil a rukou zamířil do vlastních rozepnutých kalhot, odkud vyprostil svůj napůl postavený penis.

 

Němec stále vzhlížel nahoru do jeho očí. Pohledem ho prosil, ale už bylo pozdě. Ivan ho chtěl tak moc … „dělej dorogoi!“. Musel použít sílu a přitáhnout Ludwigovu hlavu tam, kde jí chtěl mít „otevři pusu!“. Blonďák se snažil trochu vzpírat, ale opět stačilo zatáhnout za vlasy – škubnout mu hlavou a s odporem byl konec. Ludwig pomalu otevřel ústa. Ivan párkrát zapumpoval rukou, aby dosáhl plné délky a přesunul dlaň ke kořenu tak, aby měl mladík víc prostoru. Zvětšil tlak na blonďákovu hlavu a znatelně mu naznačil, aby začal „pracovat“.

 

Znovu se k němu zvedl prosebný pohled. Ivanovi začínala docházet trpělivost „Začni! Nebo stačí, jeden rozkaz a začne se střílet!“ zavrčel výhružku. Ludwig sklopil oči. Otevřel ústa víc a Ivan mohl cítit, jak špičku jeho penisu obemkly jemné horké rty. Zatlačil na Ludwigovu hlavu víc, aby ho donutil vzít ho hlouběji. Němec měl zavřené oči. Když se Ivan natlačil dál, mladík nespokojeně zasténal. Ivan prudce vydechl, když ho obklopilo horko Ludwigových úst. Němec ho nedokázal vzít do úst celého, nebyla v něm ani polovička, ale to teď nevadilo.

 

„Hodný chlapec. To je ono…“ vydechl vzrušeně. Cítil, jak mu v penisu zaškubalo… Ludwiga to nejspíš vylekalo, protože ucukl, ale ruka ho pevně držela na místě „A pozor na zuby Fricku… nerad bych pak musel jednomu z tvých chlapů vyrvat ty jeho…“ Výhružka byla dostačující. Ivan začal určovat tempo tím, jak naváděl blonďatou hlavu. „Da… da… to je ono… šikovný kluk… „ šeptal dál vzrušeně Ivan. Ludwigova péče – ačkoliv velmi nezkušená – ho neskutečně vzrušovala. Začal zrychlovat tempo a sám proti horkým ústům přirážel. Ludwig kvůli tomu ztrácel rovnováhu. Instinktivně se zapřel o Ivanova stehna a přidržoval se. Najednou tlak na jeho hlavu zmizel, ruka se místo bolestného sevření začala až mazlivě probírat zlatavými prameny jeho vlasů. „Udobryy malčik… krasivý malčik…“ šeptal Ivan rusky.

 

Ludwig byl na vážkách… nevěděl, jestli má pokračovat, nebo jestli se může odtáhnout. Fialkové oči ho pozorovaly. Ivan byl vzrušený, až to bolelo, ale rozhodl se, že když už došel až sem, vezme si mladíka se vším všudy. Zatlačil na Ludwigovo rameno a donutil ho položit se na záda. Mladý voják měl zarudlé tváře studem a vlhkost v očích prozrazovala, že zadržuje slzy. To Ivana vzrušilo ještě o trochu víc. Vítězně se usmál a jazykem si znovu zvlhčil rty „rozepni si kalhoty!“ rozkázal. Chvějící se ruce se pomalu přesunuly k poklopci. Ludwigovi trvalo rozepínání kalhot neskutečně dlouho, ale v dané situaci to bylo celkem pochopitelné. Nicméně Ivanovi docházela trpělivost a proto, když byly všechny knoflíky rozepnuté, začal z Ludwiga stahovat kalhoty a se spodním prádlem. Němec už se ani nebránil, jen si skryl obličej za paži a zdálo se, že bojoval s pláčem. To bylo Rusovi teď celkem ukradené. Měl před sebou nádherného nahého muže. Netknutého … alespoň podle jeho nezkušeného chování… a hodlal toho náležitě využít.

 

Sám si rychle stáhl triko a odhodil ho někam za sebe. Potom se sklonil nad Ludwiga. Jejich hrudníky se dotkly. Kůže na kůži. Ludwig dýchal zrychleně… tiše štkal. Takže už tušil, co bude následovat. Ivan mu odtáhl ruku, za kterou se snažil skrýt svůj obličej. Mohl tak vidět slzu, která právě stekla z modrého oka po tváři. Rus se hrdelně zasmál „ale no tak… dorogoi… vzmuž se“, následovalo další zachichotání. Ludwig to zkusil naposled. Jemně zapřel ruce o Ivanova široká ramena. Vzhlédl k němu „bite… bite nein…“ šeptl. Ivan se jen usmál „Niet? Što niet Lyudovik?“ zeptal se nevinně Ivan. Opřel se loktem vedle Němcovi hlavy a začal ho hladit po vlasech. Ludwig neodpovídal. Třáslo se mu celé tělo a stále plakal. Ne nijak hystericky, jen mu tekly slzy. Ivanovi se to neskutečně líbilo. Ten pohled na „raněné zvíře“ ho vzrušoval k nepříčetnosti. Nemělo cenu dál čekat

 

„Za to, jak jsi na mě byl předtím hodný, ti teď dám dvě možnosti… „ v modrých očích se objevila naděje… Ivan pokračoval „zezadu, nebo zepředu?“ zazněla otázka. Ludwig polkl. Naděje z jeho očí rázem zmizela. Pokusil se znovu schovat obličej za paži, ale Ivan ho hrubě chytil za zápěstí a přidržel mu ruku nad hlavou „odpověz prosím“ zašeptal mu mazlivě do ucha.

 

„Já… já… jak … jak to…“ vzlyk „… mám v... vědět?“ Ivan nespokojeně zamlaskal „aby dokonalý předobraz člověka… árijec … vznešený Němec něco nevěděl?“ vysmíval se… „nu dám ti ještě čas se rozmyslet“ zapředl hravě a přesunul volnou ruku před Ludwigova ústa. „otevři!“ Ludwig poslechl „snaž se… jako předtím, když jsi měl v puse mě. Pořádně se snaž… děláš to teď kvůli sobě. Věř mi“ ušklíbl se Ivan a pozoroval Němce, jak přijal do svých úst dva dlouhé prsty. Mezitím co sledoval fascinující hru měkkých rtů a jeho prstů, přesunul koleno mezi Ludwigova stehna. Mladší muž polo zavzlykal, zpola zasténal. Rukou, kterou Ivan nedržel, se pokusil koleno odstrčit, ale byl to dost marný pokus. „přestaň s tím… nebo ti tu ruku zlomím! Dej tu ruku nahoru k té druhé!“ zavrčel Ivan nezaujatě. Za chvíli už stiskem svěráku přidržoval Ludwigovi nad hlavou obě zápěstí. Němec byl zjevně silný chlap, ale sovětskému vojákovi se nevyrovnal. Rozhodně ne tomuhle. Ivan přidal do Ludwigových úst ještě jeden prst, ale nenechal je uvnitř dlouho. Mladík se začal dusit. Což na jednu stranu vedlo k tomu, že Ivanovy prsty byly skutečně dobře navlhčené. Pomalu prsty vytáhl a přesunul je dolů. „pokrč nohu“. Ludwig zavrtěl hlavou „dělej!“ zvětšil stisk na zápěstí, aby rozkazu dodal na váze. A Němec nakonec udělal, co mu přikázal. Ne ze strachu o sebe, ale o svoje muže, které jistě čekala smrt, pokud by neuposlechl.

 

Konečně měl Ivan volný přístup do chvějícího se těla. Chvíli se chystal na to, že bude Ludwiga hned připravovat na šířku a délku svého vzrušení, ale nakonec se rozhodl, že z Němce nejdříve dostane pár sladkých zvuků. Navlhčenými prsty obemkl Ludwigův penis a začal roztírat vlhkost po celé délce. Blonďák se vzepjal, ale tím, že mu Ivan držel ruce se ani nepohnul. Prudce vydechl a skousl si ret. Ivanovy prsty pracovaly rychle a zkušeně. Brzy se mu podařilo mladíka vzrušit do maximální délky. Ten fakt porazil již veškerý Ludwigův odpor. Vlastní tělo ho zradilo.

 

Ivan se zasmál a slíbal slzu stékající po bledé tváři. „líbí se ti to dorogoi?“ vidím, že ano… zasténej pro mě Lyudoviku. Nech mě slyšet tvůj hlas“ šeptal mu do ucha. Mladý voják, ale naopak více skousl ret, aby utlumil jakékoliv zvuky. Za chvíli byla vidět rudá krev. Ivan se zasmál němcově tvrdohlavosti. Přestal se věnovat Ludwigově klínu a přesunul ruku zpátky k mladíkovým rtům „budeš muset znovu Lyudoviku.“ Usmál se nevinně. Němec znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak jak chceš…“ zavrčel nebezpečně Ivan. Chystal se ruku odtáhnout, když Ludwig otevřel ústa. „Vidíš to… nakonec vždycky uděláš, co ti řeknu.“ Pochválil ho Ivan mezitím, co mladík zvlhčoval jeho prsty vlastními slinami. Po chvilce prsty vytáhl a pro jistotu na ně ještě sám plivl. „Teď se uvolni“ zašeptal mu mazlivě do ucha. Jazykem polaskal ušní lalůček. „musíš se uvolnit, jinak to bude bolet dorogoi“ radil.

 

Nezdálo se, že by byl Ludwig schopen uklidnit tělo, ale Ivanovi to bylo v konečném směru jedno. Jen ho těmi mileneckými řečmi škádlil a ještě víc zostuzoval. Rozetřel sliny mezi prsty a přesunul je ke vstupu do mladíkova těla. Začal pronikat. Nejprve jedním prstem. Blonďák vyjekl nepohodlím „ššš… dorogoi. Uklidni se… tohle je teprve začátek“ zasmál se mu chladně do ucha Ivan. Musel se dost držet. Vzrušení ho přemáhalo, ale v konečném důsledku nešlo mu ani tak o znásilnění jako takové. Chtěl si užít… k tomu popravdě nepotřeboval něčí souhlas. On opravdu ne… ale nešlo mu jen o to… chtěl také mladého Němce pokořit… ponížit ho… chtěl využít citlivost mladého nezkušeného těla k porážce jeho majitele. Proto se musel postarat o to, aby mu zbytečně neublížil. Začal prstem opatrně pohybovat, aby si sval zvykl na ten pocit. Ludwig začal znovu vzlykat. Tiše, ale slzy neuhlídal. Ivan přidal další prst a pozorně sledoval výraz v mladíkově tváři. Blonďák znovu zasykl. Otevřel ústa, jak lapal po dechu – toho Ivan využil a vklouzl jazykem mezi pootevřené rty. Hladově ho líbal a přitom pohyboval prsty. Začal opatrně prsty roztahovat a připravoval Ludwiga na větší šířku. Konečně přidal i třetí prst. Ludwig zasténal do Ivanových úst. Starší muž se odtáhl a chvíli pozoroval bolestí a nepohodlím staženou tvář. „za chvíli to bude lepší … uvidíš. Uvolni se … zklidni tělo. Nech tomu volný průběh“ poučoval. Prsty začal hledat ten jeden bod, o kterém si byl jist, že prolomí Němcovu obranu. Našel ho a jemně na něj přitlačil. Blonďák hlasitě zasténal a propnul tělo.

 

„Vidíš?“ zasmál se Ivan. Začal ten bod dráždit víc a efekt se brzy dostavil. Ludwig sténal stále hlasitěji… jeho penis začal znovu tvrdnout. Viditelně se mu zatínaly svaly pod kůží. Ivan uznal, že přípravy bylo dost. Konečně pustil mladíkovy ruce a prsty vytáhl z rozechvělého těla. Plivl si do dlaně a začal roztírat vlhkost po vlastní délce. Párkrát po ní přejel a připravoval se na sladké dobývání. Druhou rukou si přitáhl ležící tělo pod sebou do vhodnější polohy. Jednu Ludwigovu nohu si opřel o rameno a pevně ji držel na místě. „Dej nohy víc od sebe!“ k tomu mu tlakem sám pomáhal, aby udělal, co po mladíkovi chce. Špičku penisu nasměroval přímo ke vstupu do chvějícího se těla. Pak začal bez varování pronikat.

 

Prvotní odpor pevného svalu brzy překonal a vsunul se až po špičku. Ludwig zakřičel bolestí. Uvolněnýma rukama se chytil čela postele a chtěl se odtáhnout z Ivanova dosahu. Ten mu to ale nedovolil a držel ho na místě „ čím víc sebou budeš házet, tím to pro tebe bude horší. Uklidni se a nech tělo si zvyknout.“ Šeptal Ivan zamlženým hlasem. Mladé tělo ho přivádělo k šílenství. Pevný stisk kolem špičky jeho vzrušení vysílal vlny každičkou buňkou v jeho těle „bohže moy … to se nedá vydržet!“ zavzdychal.

 

Ludwigovo dýchání se trochu zklidnilo. Třásl se a vzlykal, ale už se nesnažil odtáhnout. Ivan volnou rukou sjel k Ludwigově délce a začal ho dlaní laskat, aby ho trochu uklidnil. Sem tam ho pohladil druhou rukou po lýtku nohy, kterou měl přehozenou přes rameno. Po chvilce se pokusil o krátký pohyb. Němec zaúpěl, ale nebylo to tak hlasité jako prvně. Začal se tedy pohybovat. Pomalu se do něj zasouval hlouběji. Ludwig začal naříkat, ale Ivan nepřestal, dokud v něm nebyl celý. V tuto chvíli už se Němec začal bránit, ale nebyl problém ho zpacifikovat. Tentokrát ho Ivan chytil a držel, aby sebou moc neházel. „ššš upokoj sa. Uklidni se. Dýchej… za chvíli to bude dobré… uvidíš“ sliboval. Nezdálo se, že by Ludwig poslouchal. Už neplakal, ani se netřásl. Ivan pustil jeho nohu a sklonil se těsně nad něj. Podsunul paže pod jeho záda a objal ho. Mladík mu instinktivně položil ruce kolem krku. Skoro to bylo romantické… kdyby se tedy technicky nejednalo o znásilnění. Ivan se nad myšlenkou tiše zasmál.

 

Využil situace a začal mladíka líbat na krku. Čekal, než se bude moci začít uvnitř něj pohybovat. Zatmívalo se mu před očima z toho nádherného pocitu, kdy ho pevně obklopovalo teplo mladého těla. Cítil horkost a těsnost Ludwigových útrob a dohánělo ho to k šílenství, ale dokázal se přinutit k trpělivosti. Líbal ho jemně, mazlivě. Rukama ho pevně objímal a čekal, až přijde nějaký signál, že může začít s tou sladkou hrou, která teď už musela zákonitě přijít. Němec mu zarýval nehty do zad, jeho dech se pomalu zklidňoval a jeho tělo se začalo uvolňovat. Pak tlak, kterým Ludwig působil svýma rukama na Ivanova záda, začal pomalu mizet. Mladý voják jakoby si uvědomil, co dělá, začal stahovat ruce pryč od Ivana. Nechtěl se ho dotýkat více, než bylo potřeba. To Ivanovi naznačilo, že bolest už není tak hrozná, když se Němec začal ovládat a kontrolovat. Pustil ho z obětí a vrátil se do původní polo vzpřímené pozice. Ludwigovi došlo, co se bude dál dít a zkusil k sobě Ivana zase přitáhnout. Předchozí situace mu zřejmě nepřišla tak nebezpečná. Rus se ale jen usmál. Chytil Ludwigovu tápající ruku za zápěstí a přitáhl si jí ke rtům. Vtiskl mu pak polibek na hřbet ruky a vítězoslavně se usmál

 

„až potom dorogoi… jestli chceš, budu se s tebou mazlit třeba celou noc, ale mazlení obvykle následuje až po sexu“ ušklíbl se. Ludwig jen zavrtěl hlavou, jakoby ho prosil, aby to nedělal… aby nedělal nic, ale nejspíš mu bylo jasné, že to nemá smysl. Starší muž se špičkami zapřel o matraci, rukama objal Ludwigovy nohy a zvedl je tak, aby se mu kotníky překřížily za Ivanovými bedry. Pak se konečně nadechl a začal se vysouvat. Pomalu, až uvnitř zůstala jen špička. Pak zase dovnitř. Ludwig sténal. Zatím ještě stále bolestí.

 

Ivan si uvědomil, že se zapomněl zeptat Ludwiga na preferovanou polohu. Teď už to bylo celkem jedno. Uchechtl se… ukáže mu obě, aby věděl pro příště. Je přeci potřeba mládež vzdělávat, když je možnost. Shlédl dolů na svojí sladkou oběť. Blonďáček lapal po dechu. Oči pevně zavřené… rukama svíral prostěradlo. Jeho tělo se napínalo a svaly se pod kůží krásně rýsovaly. Ivan se nepřestával hýbat. Pomalu zrychloval. Rukou znovu sjel do Ludwigova klína a začal ho vzrušovat. Trochu změnil úhel pronikání. Hledal ten správný, aby mladého muže pod sebou mohl dovést k sladkému šílenství.

 

Ivan byl velmi zkušený v tomto druhu „boje“, proto pro něj nebyl takový problém najít, co hledal. Přirazil na to citlivé místo a pozoroval, jak se Němcovo tělo napnulo a ozval se sladký vzdech plný překvapení. Nestihl se uhlídat. Ivan zopakoval příraz na stejné místo ještě několikrát a vysloužil si tak stále hlasitější odezvu z Ludwigových úst. Rukou stále zpracovával mladíkovu chloubu a vyloženě se bavil záplavou emocí a pocitů, která se zračila v němcově obličeji. Mladík nad sebou ztrácel kontrolu. Zatínal štíhlé prsty do prostěradla a hlasitě vzdychal. Jeho oči se zakalily chtíčem. Světlé prameny vlasů mu spadaly do očí a vypadal díky tomu ještě mladší, než doopravdy byl. Ivan hodil snahu o opatrnost za hlavu. Už to nebylo potřeba. Začal rychle přirážet.

 

Dlouhé přírazy vystřídaly ty krátké. Dráždil sám sebe pronikáním přes úzký vstup. Chvíli tak opomíjel Ludwiga, ale tomu to zjevně nevadilo. Když poněkolikáté jeho špička zmizela v mladém těle obemknutá stále pevným svalem, prudce vydechl a zaklonil hlavu. Přirazil na doraz a znovu si tak mohl vychutnat sladký výkřik plný touhy z němcových úst. Musel na chvíli přestat, protože chtěl tuto intimní chvilku protáhnout co nejvíce. Nechtěl se udělat po prvních pár přírazech. Mladý nezkušený voják pod ním ještě skýtal mnoho příjemné zábavy.

 

Na Ludwigových stehnech se začaly rýsovat rudé stopy po Ivanových prstech. Držel ho velmi pevně, ´budou tam ošklivé modřiny´ pomyslel si. Dnešní večer ještě na mladíkově těle zanechá víc podobných stop. Když se trochu vydýchal, začal se vysouvat. Když úplně opustil teplo mladého těla, cítil podivný pocit smutku. Ludwigovy modré oči ho pozorovaly. Byl vzrušený, hluboce dýchal a tvářil se, jakoby sám nechápal, co dělá. Ivan se usmál a chytil ho za rameno. „Otoč se dorogoi. Na všechny čtyři. Tohle se ti bude líbit ještě víc“ popohnal ho laškovně. Ludwig se na něj podíval s odporem, nicméně jeho tvář stále ovládala i touha. Rus se tomu jen hlasitě zasmál a začal druhého muže přetáčet násilím. Když ho měl před sebou na kolenou, přitáhl si ho za boky a bez čekání do něj surově pronikl. Další výkřik. Po několika dalších prudkých přírazech začal Ludwig ztrácet sílu v rukách, o které se opíral. Ivan mu tlakem dlaně na týl naznačil, aby přední část těla položil na matraci. Blonďák tento nevyslovený pokyn nakonec poslechl. Ivan se teď dostal ještě hlouběji, navíc pro oba byla tato poloha dráždivější. Ludwig se zakousl do vlastní ruky, aby nekřičel, ale vzdechy se mu ukočírovat nedařilo.

Ivan pozoroval jeho zápasení se sebou samým a tvrdě přirážel. Rus sice teď neměl dobrý výhled na výraz v mladíkově tváři, ale dokázal snadno odhadovat situaci podle momentálně rukou tlumených zvuků přicházejících od jeho oběti. Trochu ještě zvýšil tempo a intenzitu. Jak předem čekal, Ludwig nedokázal držet vzdechy skryté za svou ruku příliš dlouho. Brzy už zase svíral prostěradlo oběma rukama. Jen z jedné teď sem tam ukápla na bílé podušky rudá kapka krve.

 

Mladík ze sebe vydával nesrozumitelné hlásky, jakoby se snažil něco říct, ale každý pokus nakonec přešel ve vzdech. Pro Ivana to byla rajská hudba. Němec byl poražený, doslova na kolenou, sténal pod ním a každým vzdechem prosil o víc. Chvílemi zabořil hlavu do matrace, pak jí zase zakláněl a hleděl někam do prázdna.

 

„Ich... Ich...“ ozvalo se od blonďáčka. Paradoxně Ivan rozuměl tomu, co se voják snažil říct asi daleko víc, než Ludwig sám. Byl blízko vyvrcholení a mozek vydával rozkazy bez toho, aby nad tím měla mysl kontrolu. Snad chtěl Ivana popohnat, aby ho konečně dostal přes tu mohutnou hranici slasti, kterou v něm Ivan tak dlouho budoval. Proti Ludwigově vůli – nutno podotknout. „Neboj dorogoi, postarám se o tebe... dostaneš, co chceš, jen ještě chvilku vydrž“ Usmál se Rus.

 

Nejspíš, aniž by si to uvědomoval, začal Ludwig pomalu přirážet proti Ivanovým pohybům. Měl zabořenou hlavu do prostěradla a rukama nataženýma před tělem se opíral a držel stabilitu. Matrace celkem úspěšně tlumila záplavu zvuků, které mladé hrdlo vydávalo.

 

Naposledy do něj silně přirazil, až se místností znovu rozezněl Ludwigův hlasitý sten. Mladík zvedl hlavu z prostěradla a se zavřenýma očima a otevřenými ústy vydal ten nejkrásnější zvuk slasti. Ivan v něm zůstal, jak nejhlouběji to šlo. Němec něco nesrozumitelně zašeptal. Ivan se musel zase trochu vydýchat. Tahle zábava byla chvílemi až příliš intenzivní. Po krátké chvilce odpočinku objal mladíka paží přes hrudník a přitáhl si ho tak k sobě do kleku. Němcova záda se přitiskla k jeho hrudi. Stále zůstávali spojení. Němec by snad i měl snahu se odtáhnout, ale ruka přes hruď ho držela na místě. Zdálo se, že nemá ani dost sil, aby se udržel na kolenou, tak ho druhý muž podpíral. Ivan ho mazlivě políbil zezadu na krk, pak sjel jazykem na hladkou kůži v místě kde krk přechází v ramena, aby ho škádlivě kousl a zanechal na světlé kůži otisk zubů.

 

„Tak co? Lyudovik? Líbí se ti to?“ Zeptal se vesele. Němec měl růžové tváře, byl zadýchaný a k Ivanově pobavení vzrušený. „Vidím, že ano“ usmál se a volnou rukou se přesunul k tomu důkazu Ludwigovi porážky. Laškovně po něm začal přejíždět prsty, hladit a laskat. Ludwig se vzepjal, ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Po chvilce položil svojí ruku na tu Ivanovu – jmenovitě na tu, kterou ho držel kolem hrudi a podpíral. Dodal si tak trochu stability, předklonil se co to šlo a otočil hlavu, aby mohl vidět na Ivana. Ten byl dost překvapen náhlou vlnou asertivity... skoro to vypadalo, že Ludwig ho chce políbit, pak ale přes mladíkovu tvář přejel stín vzdoru.

 

„Chcípni!“ zavrčel hrdelní němčinou.

 

Ivan se rozesmál. „Ty jsi vážně kouzelný, dorogoi.“. Za trest rukou, která dosud hladila Ludwigova intimní místa, začal namísto jemných pohybů svírat a mačkat, až si vysloužil bolestné zaúpění. Když uznal, že trestu bylo dost, přestal Němce objímat a shodil ho zpátky na matraci. Tentokrát ho nenechal lehnout si, ale zapletl prsty do jemných blond vlasů a držel ho v poněkud nepříjemné pozici. Ludwig musel být na všech čtyřech, natahovat krk a zaklánět hlavu. Začal ale moc hezky sténat, takže ho téhle polohy Ivan neušetřil.

 

„Zlobíš, dorogoi. Zlobíš!“ párkrát ho plácnul přes vyšpulený zadek. Němec zaúpěl bolestí, spíš ale z překvapení. Ivan se rozhodl, že hraní bylo dost. Sám už byl tak tak na hranicích. Stačilo málo, aby dosáhl orgasmu. A věděl, jak na to. Vytáhl Ludwiga za vlasy zpět do kleku, ale tentokrát neměl mladík šanci se jakkoliv podepřít. Muselo ho to bolet, protože sebou škubal a snažil se vyprostit ze sevření. Sténal a bylo vidět, že mu vytryskly slzy. Ivan zrychlil a začal znovu hrubě přirážet. Ludwigovo sténání a pohyby Ivana konečně přehouplo přes práh. Přitáhl si mladíka k sobě do náruče a s hrdelním zavrčením se udělal. Nechtěl opomíjet mladého muže v jeho rukou, ale teď musel chytit dech. Ludwig něco říkal... spíš štkal a do toho něco ze sebe vyluzoval... ale momentálně ho Rus nevnímal. Jen ho držel u sebe a vnímal poslední záchvěvy vyvrcholení.

 

„Co teď s tebou?“ zeptal se po chvíli blonďáka. Jeho otázka byla mířená jistým směrem. Dokonce měl i v téhle poloze možnost dívat se na cíl své otázky.

 

„Pusť mě!“ zašeptal Němec „prosím, prosím už mě pusť!“ Ivan mu přání hned splnil. Mladík, jak to nečekal, tak padl rovnou na matraci

 

„Jak si přeješ“ Zasmál se Ivan. Násilím Ludwiga přetočil na záda. Mohl se dívat na mladíkovu chloubu, jak ční ke stropu, další věc která zaujala pohled byla bílá tekutina mezi jeho stehny. „Měl by ses teď vidět... jak vypadáš. Rozkošný, tak krásný... a jenom můj“ usmál se Ivan zle. Prohlédl si všechny stopy, které na Ludwigově těle zanechal. Kousance, modřiny, sperma.

 

Ludwigovi zaplály tváře studem. Pořád ještě těžce dýchal. Cítil se špinavý, potřísněný a nejhorší ze všeho bylo, že byl stále až bolestivě vzrušený. Chtěl se schovat před tím pohledem. Před těma studenýma očima a pošklebky. Překryl si tvář rukama „prosím, už mě nech“ zašeptal poraženě.

 

Ivan se ale jenom usmál. „Ještě ne dorogoi, ještě se musíme postarat o tebe“. Uculil se sladce. Chytil jednu z paží, za kterou se Ludwig skrýval za zápěstí. Pomalu přesunul Ludwigovu ruku k němcově vlastnímu klínu. Donutil ho obemknout dlaní vlastní penis. Mladík se na něj zmateně podíval. „Chci tě vidět dorogoi. Chci tě vidět, jak se uděláš, chci tě slyšet sténat, až budeš na vrcholu. Ukaž se mi v celé kráse“ ušklíbl se.

 

Němec zavrtěl hlavou, přimhouřil oči a chtěl něco říct, ale než to stihl, Ivan mu překryl rty ukazováčkem „nevíš jak na to? Mám ti pomoct? No budeme tady dokud si tohle neodbudeš. Tak to přeci má být. Oba milenci si to musí užít, da?“ Ivan měl znovu možnost vidět krásný výraz naprosté paniky. Držel Ludwigovu ruku a chvíli jí vedl v pohybu sebeuspokojení. Pak se stáhl a čekal. Němec se nehýbal, spíš ale sám sebe přemlouval. Tváře mu hořely studem, očima těkal po prostěradle, kdekoliv, jenom aby se vyhnul Ivanovi.

 

Ten si pohled na plachého muže před sebou nesmírně užíval. Bude ho muset popohnat, ale věděl, že už mu stačí jenom chvilka správného dráždění a bude konec. Mezitím co pozoroval Ludwigovy rozpaky si Ivan naslinil prst a přesunul ruku k mladíkově zadečku. „Tady... pomůžu ti“ šeptl mu do ucha, když ukazovákem pronikl dovnitř. Ludwig už se ani moc nebránil. Snad už taky sám toužil po ukojení. I když si to v duchu vymlouval. Jeho tělo říkalo úplně něco jiného a když Ivan zatlačil na ten správný bod, mladíkova ruka se sama dala do práce. Jeho pohyby byly rychlé, nahoru, dolu a zase zpět.

 

Ivan ho pozorně sledoval. Němec měl zavřené oči, pootevřená ústa a snažil se sám sebe dovést k vrcholu mezitím co Ivan rukou dráždil jeho prostatu. Bylo v tom něco silně vulgárního a přesto se ve všem zračila Ludwigova nevinnost – nyní brutálně pošpiněna. Pro Ivana to byl ten nejnádhernější obraz.

 

Byla to opravdu jen chvilka, kdy se Ludwigovy oči široce otevřely, zasténal, špičky nohou se mu zkroutily dolů a on konečně skoro s pláčem dosáhl vrcholu. Ivan z něj vytáhl prst mezitím co mladík těžce vydýchával prožitý orgasmus. Pak se k němu naklonil a ukradl si polibek „dobré ne? Dorogoi“ Zasmál se „neboj, příště to bude ještě lepší“ dodal naoko laskavě. „Prospi se“. Šeptl na rozloučenou, kdy vstal z postele, sáhl po svršcích a odešel z ložnice.

 

Ludwig už k němu ani nevzhlédl. Jen padl do peřin, stočil se do klubíčka, objal svá kolena a bez studu začal plakat.

 

 


End file.
